Dumbledore's Chocolate Fountain
by stephio
Summary: Harry potter... defeater or evil. Did everything in his power to stay alive... But what is heaven is better... Harry finds out all he has been missing down on earth, when he could have been having the time of his life (or death) up in heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had defeated sat on the steps that lead to his school. Or what was left of it. Harry watched as he saw voldemorts soul enter then Neville Longbottem came charging towards him. Neville wanted to congratulate harry and to tell him that he had slayed the snake. Well. He WOULD have told harry all of that if it wasnt for the fact that Neville had been holding the sword with the snakes venom on it.

Harry looked down. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Harry shouted at Neville. Harry was being hoisted up by some force. 'Great.' He thought. 'Now i'm dead.' Harry enjoyed the lift up. 'Well. THIS is what I call first class.'

When he was up in the thick clouds he realised he was about to enter heaven. There were big golden gates that opened automatically. "Stylish..." Before he entered the gates, he thanked neville for killing him. "Why couldent voldemort have killed me earlier..." he thought "If i'd known dying would be THIS awesome, I wouldnt have minded. Maybe thats why dumbledore sent snape to kill him."

He wandered off in to clouds and occasionally had a nap on the fluffiest of them. He saw a figure. It was edging towards him. It didnt have a nose. Harry gasped "do they take away noses in heaven?!" he panicked, feeling his nose to make sure it was still there. Reussuringly... it was. When the figure came closer, Harry realised who it was.

He heart was racing. "Of course" he muttered "No nose. this must mean..." The figure totally revealed itself. "dumbledore?" Harry was shocked. "what happened?". Dumble dore was nose-less. "Uhhhh." dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort said he was a secretly trained plastic surgeon... He put me to sleep and said that i would have the nose of my dreams. then when i woke up, i was left with this." Harry looked down, then at Dumbledore. "He tricked you... That moron!" dumbledore took a sharp look at harry "Oi! i LOVE this nose! Voldemort did a great job!" Harry was even more suprised. "Then what were you sad about?" harry asked.

Dumbledore took a deap breath "My chocolate fountain. Its broken!" Dumbledore showed Harry. It was a big chocolate fountain "No its just..." Harry stopped. He could help dumbledore and tell him that it was just turned off... OR... "Oh its broken..." Harry lied. "i could always take it off your hands..." Harry lied again. Dumbledore looked at him... was this going to be the end? "Such a good friend harry" he said. patting him on the back. Harry ran fast to a hotel in heaven. It was all inclusive. Harry quickly booked a room and took the chocolate fountain with him. Harry had lots of chocolate, and when he had enough, he turned the chocolate fountain off and wandered around the room. "OOOh a minifridge!" He said. He turned round and there was Voldemort. "Same idea, huh?" He asked harry, holding a chocolate fountin that he claimed to be from draco.


	2. Chapter 2

" So Harry... Now you see. I was the good guy all along." said Voldemort. "You mean... you knew what heaven was like all along?" Harry asked. Voldemort? The good guy? If only he could tell everyone mortal about his discovery.

Voldemort left the room, but he took draco's chocolate fountain with him.

Harry wondered what to do with himself. He didn't know how long he would be anywhere for. Harry had seen older people , that you could tell they had been in Heaven for ages, and they got to go into this other world or something. Maybe it was reincarnation! Harry decided that he would go down to the all-inclusive buffet. When he was getting his scrambled eggs, he noticed that there was a 'communication room. Harry ate his breakfast (which included: bacon, eggs, cheese , toast and a special Heaven juice. Which harry presumed that you could only get in Heaven.

A waiter took the plate and lead him to the communication room. He slightly pushed the door open with caution, as if there was a monster behind it. He thought back to when he was at Hogwarts and they tried to get passed fluffy, who was hiding the philosophes stone. He missed those times. No more adventures.

Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione would take on the job. Somehow... Harry didn't think so. After all, if Ron or Hermione died; he would be too sad to do anything. Eventually, after some reassurance from the waiter, Harry went inside.

There was heaps and heaps of technology. Harry didn't know where to look first. "Harry Potter?" There was a voice "Is that you?" It was Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. "Yes, Dumbledore... Its me."

"Well..." Albus continued "I see you have found the way to the communication room." He paused. Just about when Harry was going to say something, Dumbledore spoke again. " This is how all the ghosts from Heaven came to Hogwarts. You know how our magic world is separate to humans..."  
"Errr... Yes" Harry answered, although you could tell that he was a little confused.  
"Well... Us witches and Wizards have a separate Heaven too. There is a seal between us and them. On earth, the seal was the train platform... In Heaven... It's only a wall.


End file.
